


Discontinued

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru hair gel has been discontinued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discontinued

**Author's Note:**

  * For [and-by-the-tree (countingthenights)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countingthenights/gifts).



Hikaru scratched his head and looked back and forth between the different hair care products on the shelf. Of _course_ they had discontinued the gel that he used. He remembered that he used to use something else, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what. It had a... black bottle? Ugh! This sucked. He was out of gel, his mom only had hairspray, his bangs were in his eyes and he had a game in an hour against Touya. Time to call an expert. He pulled out his cell phone and went through the contacts list and found the one he was looking for. "Hey, Yashiro! What kind of gel do you use?"

When he showed up at the Ki-in later, he kept patting at his hair. Touya looked at him, "Is something wrong with your hair?"

"It isn't too... high, is it?" He patted it again.

"Maybe a little more than usual, but it isn't too bad. Why?"

Hikaru pressed down even more on his hair and scowled as it popped right back to where it was. "Yashiro recommended this. But it's all... hard and spiky. I want my old gel back!"

Touya laughed. "You should have asked me instead. You don't think my hair does this naturally, do you?"

And this somehow led to Ogata walking into the room just as Hikaru was running his hands through Touya's hair. The older man grinned. "I see the two of you are finally out in the open about this."

Hikaru gulped. "This isn't what it looks like!"

Touya grabbed onto Hikaru's wrist and held it in place while he looked up at Ogata. "Don't confuse him, Ogata-san."

But Hikaru _did_ really like Touya's gel.


End file.
